Golden
by fembuck
Summary: [tv series] As Blair continues to fight with Serena, she flashes back to better times they had together.  SerenaBlair, BlairSerena, femslash, drabble


**Title:** Golden  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Gossip Girl  
**Pairing:** Serena/Blair  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. 

---

Blair swept at Serena's feet with her field hockey stick, her shoulder leaning in towards Serena as she did hoping to make contact with the blonde bruising her before she sent her falling to the ground. After almost a fifteen minutes of constant attack however, Serena was ready for her and dodged the questing stick causing Blair to lose her balance when her stick failed to make contact with Serena's feet and the brunette found herself careening towards the blonde, their bodies smashing into each other before they began to fall.

Blair's breath hitched as Serena straddled her waist, a wisp of blonde hair coming free from Serena's ponytail and falling in front of her eyes as the blonde pinned Blair's hands at her side and stared down at her. Serena's breath was ragged, and her cheeks flushed with exertion, her chest rising and falling dramatically as she struggled to catch her breath.

Serena was beautiful. She was beyond beautiful. She was magnetic and Blair felt her body begin to relax beneath Serena's, her breath slowing as she gazed into the blonde's cobalt gaze.

Blair shivered slightly, her lips parting as she did. A moment later her eyelids fluttered shut momentarily and ever so slightly her hips bucked, pushing up, pressing into the warmth of Serena's body.

Her body remembered this, remembered the feel of Serena against her, on top of her, the warmth of Serena's thighs hugging her hips, the feel of Serena's fingertips playing against her wrists as Serena gently pressed her hips down against Blair's stomach, a soft gasp escaping from her throat as her eyes closed and she bit down on her bottom lip.

Blair's hand twitched under Serena's hold jerking unconsciously towards the heat of the blonde's thigh.

Blair's body remembered how smooth and strong Serena's legs were, and how when she rubbed her hands up and down along them how Serena would mewl and grind her hips before moaning "oh god" and "Blair" and "Please" and would then shift, moving higher until her thighs were hugging Blair's head.

Blair licked her lips.

She remembered the warmth that lay nestled between Serena's thighs, the way she could feel it emanating from the blonde's body as Serena kneeled, hovering over her face, her eyes searching out Blair's questioningly and pleadingly, a sigh of relief emerging from her throat when Blair would smile at her giving her permission to lower her heat onto Blair's face … and then Blair was the one sighing.

Blair loved to be underneath Serena like that, surround by her warmth, and smell, and her wetness on her tongue. She had never said it to Serena out loud but she was certain the blonde knew from the way she worshipped at her center, her tongue lovingly caressing Serena's folds, her lips reverently wrapping around the glistening, tantalizingly red nub peaking out from her swollen lips.

When Serena was able to control herself, Blair would lose herself in the blonde's soft curls for a half hour or more. And when Serena finally couldn't hold off any longer, her thighs would clamp tightly against Blair's head and her body would shake, tiny gasps escaping her throat before she released a shaky breath and slid down Blair's body, burying her face in the brunette's neck. And as Serena lay panting against her, clinging to her with what little strength she had left, Blair would lick her lips, wanting to keep Serena's taste in her mouth, savoring it until Serena's hand would slip between her legs and her lips would press against Blair's so that they could share her taste together.

She was the only one who got to see Serena that way, wild and untamed with sexual abandon, glowing with pleasure, lording above her like some ancient goddess of love, Blair her disciple falling to her knees to worship beauty in its most pure and rarified form.

She was the only one who got to see Serena like that … until she wasn't.

Blair's hands broke free of Serena's and she bucked up against the blonde hard, her now free hands shooting up to reach for Serena's neck.

"Get off of me!" Blair yelled, a near hysterical quality to her voice as her fingers extended, her nails ghosting across the flesh of Serena's neck.

There would be no more reverence and no more worshipping. Serena was a false idol and Blair would smash her to pieces.

The End


End file.
